Miss chine
by hayko maxwell
Summary: Wufei et Heero ce retrouvent avec un jeune fille aussi gracieuse qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, et ils doivent lui apprendre a devenir un vrai miss Univers! yaoi en vu et surement couple habituel.


miss chine

**auteur;** la douce, la belle, la très intelligent... HAYKO MAXWELL POUR VOUS SERVIR!

g-boys; irrécupérable...

**genre;** de l'humour encore et toujours!

g-boys: sa nous étonent pas...

moi: Les garçons...on va se passer de vos commentaires!

**couples:** Ah! La partie la plus amusante! Non sérieux...Je sais pas encore...sa dépendra si ils sont gentils avec moi-

**disclamer:** Pas à moua! Toujours et jamais à moua! INJUSTICE! T-T

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1

Les 5 g-boys étaient tous réunis dans l'une des maisons de Quatre, en Chine. Sous l'ordre des Mads, ils devaient attendre là pour leur prochaine mission, les pilotes reçurent les ordres seulement le lendemain matin.La mission; qui déplaisait beaucoup à Wufei, consistait à faire échouer un complot contre les dirigeants de la paix(1) en infiltrant le concours Miss Univers. Les Mads, qui avaient prévenus l'état chinois, décidèrent que se serait ce pays que rerésenterait l'espion.Au début, aucun nom n'avait été nommé pour le rôle, alors les g-boys tournèrent la tête vers la seul personne capable de joué Miss chine.

Duo: Mouwahahahahahahah!WUFFY!Tu vas joué les gonzesses pour un concours de filles!Mouwahahahah!

Wufei: MAXWELL!SALE SHAZI! Je ne jourait pas les greluches pour un concours d'onnas!Les Mads vont savoir ma façon de penser!

Quatre: Wufei calme-toi!Rien ne prouve que c'est toi qui joura le rôle!

Wufei: Winner...Tu vois une autre personne dans cette pièce capable de joué ça!

Quatre: Euh...Non...Mais les mads l'auraient dit si sa avait été toi, non?

Duo: Un point pour Kitty-cat! Wuffinou t'a qu'a appler les papys!Ils vont te le dire eux!

Wufei: Maxwell...Je commence à croire que ta quelque chose dans la tête et non de l'air.!

Duo: Bah... Mer...EH!--°

Wufei: pfff...irrécupérable...enfin...

Il composa le numéro des mads et ils attendirent une réponse, tous assis dans le salon devant l'ordinateur portable. Quand l'attente fût finit, ils tombèrent sur la tête cybernétique de J.

prof J: Que me vaut l'honneur de cette appelle?

Wufei: Professeur J... veuillez me passer maître O je vous pris, j'ai à lui parler.

Wufei dit cela en esseyant le plus possible de retenir sa colère grossisente. Maître O apparu sur le moniteur.

Maître O: Que puis-je faire pour toi wufei?

Wufei: Maître! Il n'est pas question que j'aille jouer les onnas pour ce stupide concours!Trouvez-vous une autre personne... par exemple Maxwell, il a tout à fait le physique de l'emploi!

Duo: EH! Pourquoi sa serait moi? Moi non plus je veux pas aller jouer les greluches pour un concours de barbies!

Maître O: STOP! Qui vous a dit que se serait l'un de vous? Nous n'avons rien dit de tel dans notre message!

Duo: Qui se sera alors?

Tout les pilotes regardaient maître O avec inquiétude, quand G apparu en poussant un soupir de lassitude.

Prof G: Messieurs! Se ne sera pas toi Wufei, ni toi sale gamin, ni aucun d'entre vous! C'est une personne que nous choisi grâce à certains critères de notre choix... Le seul problème est qu'il faut lui apprendre tout.

Heero: Que voulez-vous dire par tout? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais qui cachait une certaine crainte.

Prof.G: Je veux dire par là qu'elle ne connait absolument rien à la culture asiatique et à très mauvais caractère et vocabulaire.

Duo: Si elle connait pas ça, sétait quoi vaut choix de sélection, alors? Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris une vrai asiatique?

Prof.G: Euh... à vrai dire...C'est que elle avait le physique parfait et elle est très califier en infiltration,meurtre et tout le reste. Et puis nous n'avons pas trouver une autre personne, voila! Elle arrive demain! fin de la communication!

Les G-boys se regardèrent avec inquiétude, surtout Wufei et Heero, à qui les autres leur avait si gentiment refiler l'éducation de la "miss", Duo était chargé des vêtements, maquillages et coiffure, enfin la garde raprochée. Trowa et Quatre eux, étaient chargés de la surveillence éloigner et la sécurité des dirigeants.

Comme prévu, la miss arriva le soir même et quelle ne fut pas la surprise en la voyant, même Heero en fut découragé. La jeune fille qui se tenait devant eux, avait de long cheveux noir lui descendant au bas des fesses, avec deux mèches qui lui encadrait le visage. Elle avait les yeux vert pomme qui étaient à moitier cacher par une casquette noir. Elle portait un pantalon cargot vert kaki avec une camisole noire.(2)

La "miss": YO! what's up men! je suis hayko! Et vous? c'est quoi vos pt'its noms?

Duo: eh ben... c'est drôle elle me resemble...

Wufei: non... un deuxième Maxwell TT... il faut que je fasse de ça une vrai demoiselle! Nataku protège nous!

Quatre: euh...'... bienvenue! je suis Quatre Raberba Winner!

Hayko: De la Winner corp?

Quatre: euh...oui...je te présente Trowa.

Trowa: 'lut

Quatre: Duo

Duo: coucou!

Quatre: Heero

Heero: hum...(hochement de tête)

Quatre: Et voici Wufei.

Wufei: ...(reniflement méprisent plus hochement de tête)

Hayko à l'oreille de Quatre: euh...dis-moi que c'est toi mon instructeur...parce que Trowa,Heero et Wufei ils ont pas l'air très locasse...en réalité ils mon font peur TT sutout Wufei.

Quatre: Ah! Mais non ne t'en fais pas c'est normal chez eux cette air et non ce n'est pas moi qui vait t'entrainer... C'est Heero et Wufei.

Hayko: Bouhou!TT Je crois que je ferais pas long feu... Wufei il a l'air tellement coincé et Heero j'ai l'impression qu'il veux m'atomiser avec ses yeux! Ça va très mal finir pour moua!

Quatre: euh...' mais non! dis pas ça! tu ne sera pas tout le temps seul avec eux! Duo sera là puisse qu'il est ton styliste, maquilleur, coiffeur.

Hayko: Ah!ouf... ça vas déjà mieux!

Quatre: tant mieux bon... vient, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Il entraina Hayko dans les escaliers, puis il tourna à gauche et il s'arrêta devant une porte fermé.

Quatre: Vu ton style cette chambre devrait te plaîre.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra suivit de Hayko. Elle découvrit une chambre aux murs vert avec les meubles et le lit noir. Sur le mur face à elle, il y avait une bay window , et sur le rebord des coussins noirs. La commode à côté était équipé d'un beau mirroir plein d'arabesque et sur le meuble il y avait une boîte à bijoux en fer faite comme si elle était très ancienne. Le lit était double avec des morceaux de velour noir qui partait du plafond et allaient finir leur course sur le mur, attachés avec des cordons dorés.(3)

Quatre: elle te plaît?

Hayko: wow... tu parle si elle me plaît! elle est parfaite! Magnifique...je l'adopte.

Quatre: Je suis content qu'elle te plaise. Allez viens! je vais te montrer le reste de la maison.

Après une trèèèèèèèès longue visite de la demeure, ils passèrent à table.

Hayko: j'aurais jamais crue que cette baraque était aussi grande! oO

Quatre: oui tu as raison, mais ces maisons sont à ma famille, et j'ai 29 soeurs donc il faut beaucoup de place!

Hayko: Oui je vois! Mais en attendant j'ai faim!

Duo: Alors que veux-tu manger? on a...euh... des pâtes, du poulet, des hamburgers, des pizzas, des hot-dogs, Trowa comme cuisiner, Quatre comme cuisiner ou...c'est tout.

Wufei: Maxwell... tu crois vraiment qu'elle va manger les saltés que tu manges comme tes pizzas ou c'est hamburgers!

Hayko: Mmmmh... Dis-moi tu as des pizzas fromages, champignons?

Duo: Bien sûr! ce sont mes préférés! Hayko... Je crois que toi et moi on va très bien s'entendre!

Wufei: Il manquait plus que ça! elle a les même gôut que Maxwell! comment on va faire Yuy pour transformer ça en demoiselle féminine et grâcieuse! on est pas sortie de la rizière!

Hayko: EH! je te signale que j'ai un nom Wuffynou! Et c'est Hayko, pas ÇA! Je peux être gracieuse et féminine quand je veux!

Wufei: ça sa reste à voir...Enfin... Dis-moi tu sais avoir l'air d'une fille au moins?

Elle ne releva même pas l'insulte.

Hayko: Bien sûr! Quand comptez-vous commencer les cours?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je crois que c'est la fic la plus longue que j'ai écrite enfin la suite devrait arriver un jour pour sur alors a plus tout le monde!


End file.
